Inductive power transfer (IPT) systems provide one example of wireless transfer of energy. In IPT systems, a primary power device (or “transmitter”) transmits power wirelessly to a secondary power device (or “receiver”). Each of the transmitter and receiver includes an inductive coupler, typically a single or multi-coil arrangement of windings comprising electric current conveying materials, such as Litz wire. An alternating current passing through a primary coupler produces an alternating magnetic field. When a secondary coupler is placed in proximity to the primary coupler, the alternating magnetic field induces an electromotive force (EMF) in the secondary coupler according to Faraday's law, thereby wirelessly transferring power to the receiver.
Inductive power transfer to electrically chargeable vehicles at power levels of several kilowatts in both domestic and public parking zones may require special protective measures for safety of persons and equipment in proximity. Such measures may include detection of moving objects in the critical space of the IPT system. This may be particularly true for systems where the critical space is open and accessible. Such measures may also include detection of living objects, (e.g., humans, extremities of humans, or animals) to protect them from exposure to such strong electromagnetic fields.
The critical space of an IPT system may be defined as the space where electromagnetic field levels exceed certain critical levels. These levels may be based on regulatory limits for human exposure, magnetic flux density limits determined by eddy current heating effects in foreign metallic objects, or other limits such as those specified by a standard applicable to a particular product or to a particular use case. As such, systems, methods and apparatuses for living object protection in wireless power transfer applications are desirable.